kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosella (unofficial)
Fan Games AGDI universe In the alternate unofficial KQ2+ timeline... Rosella moved away from Daventry to live with Edgar, leaving Daventry without an Heir, forcing King Graham to choose Connor instead. BI universe In KQ2 1/4 Rosella will die if Valanice doesn't leave a couple of bottles of milk in Daventry for her. IA universe In KQ3+ she is strong willed and convinces her father to sacrifice her to the dragon as seen in the Oracle's vision. She doesn't ask Alexander to show his birthmark and knows he is her brother. TSL universe When she was born, her parents named her Rosella for Valanice's love of the flower. After Alexander had been kidnapped, Rosella had no one to play with. Her parents spent as much time as they could with her, but a great portion of her childhood was spent alone. When she was a little girl, she was so eager to see and learn about everything around her. She had a fondness for butterflies. Fairytale books were Rosella's favorites. She always seemed to ask the same questions... "Why does the princess always have to be waiting in the tower for the prince to come rescue her? Why can't she just find the way out and battle the dragon herself...?" Rosella was known for her love for playing games of chess with her Father in her youth.Rosella would show up in the throne room when she was a girl with her chessboard in hand, asking Graham to play just one more game with her on any given day. When she was a young girl, she attempted to learn how to play the violin. To say it was a disaster is putting it lightly! The horrible sounds she got that instrument to make were beyond belief, and yet Valanice and Graham sat through at least half a dozen performances with smiles on their faces to try and encourage their little girl. Truthfully, they were both relieved when her attention wandered onto some other pursuit and she put away the violin for good. Follow his return, Rosella was eager to show Alexander every hidden corner of Daventry, even when Alexander would sometimes prefer to stay alone reading, or be in the company of his mother. Alexander and Rosella would play chess every afternoon in Castle Daventry. No matter how many times they played, Rosella still lost every match, much to her frustration. She never did master the art of losing gracefully. Rosella because once dragged Edgar along with her to get some grapes from a distant forest in Daventry that she had heard were delicious. They got lost in the forest, and when they were still missing after nightfall, Alexander took some of the guards to find them. The two were found huddled together and almost freezing in the woods. The trip had not been worth it as the grapes turned out to be sour. She told her story to Cassima and others, when she returned to the castle. Everyone laughed, even Valanice, who'd been quite worried at the time. Rosella spent a few months in the Green Isles. Rosella and Cassima become really good friends over the few months they had been talking to each other, especially after the wedding was set to be in the isles. She was full of energy. One night she almost convinced Cassima to steal the ferry and travel to the Isle of Mist but Edgar and Alexander came back at the moment they were preparing to leave. A few weeks before the wedding, Rosella asked her father if he would mind not walking her down the aisle through the Castle of the Crown's hallways. Graham was hesitant, until she explained that she felt it was something she had to do on her own, and that knowing her father saw that and believed she was strong enough, and that he was still there to support her, would mean the world to her. Rosella is said to have been living in Etheria with Edgar. She went to the Land of the Green Isles in honor of the twins' birthday, and to marry Edgar. She is cursed by Shadrack, a mysterious man in a black cloak, fell into a deep sleep. Rosella is of mixed Black Cloak, Silver Cloak, and Druid race. Rosella is said to take more after her father, while her brother takes more after her mother. Fan Fiction Revenge of the Black Cloak Society In Revenge of the Black Cloak Society, it is revealed that Rosella and Edgar are engaged. During the time of the story so far, they are planning their wedding, while in Etheria. They receive word of the threat in Kolyma, and go to help. They end up rescuing Princess Yvette, Queen Valanice and King Graham, and defeating Hagatha. Rosella also asks Princess Yvette to be one of her bridesmaids. The New Perils of Rosella Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Characters (KQ3R) Category:Characters (KQ3IA) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (KQ2¼) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Druids (unofficial) Category:Characters (QFO1)